Gohan's new adventure
by The Grimmjow
Summary: Gohan finds himself in a new world after a wormhole takes him away from his world. New friends, enemies, and battles await the young warrior.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger From the Sky

**Hello everyone, this is pretty much my first attempt at a fanfic. So I'll be in the process of planning of how the story will go. Hopefully you guys enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions as I go along. Depending on how popular the story gets I will make a schedule for chapters and specials. Thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragon ball Z**

 _ **Earth**_

Gohan was struggling to fight the Kamehameha wave Cell was producing. The Z-fighters were beat, failed to hinder Cell to help Gohan.

SAY GOODBYE!, screamed Cell as he started to laugh evilly at his victory.

Cell felt an energy signature quickly approach him, as he turned around Cell could not avoid the attack. The attack hits Cell staggering him as he sees who sent it.

VEGETA! Cell exclaims, as Vegeta is panting looking at Cell, internally satisfied at his attack.

 _That was for my son_ Vegeta thought.

Goku did not miss this opportunity as he yells at Gohan, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!

Gohan draws all his power to overtake Cell, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! yells Gohan as he unleashes all he has on Cell. AAAHHHHHH! Yells Cell as the attack hits him.

I AM PERFECT! Is the last thing Cell yells as he is obliterated by the energy wave.

The massive energy that built up starts opening up a wormhole, which starts to take in Gohan.

 _I can't fight it,_ thought Gohan as he loses consciousness and gets sucked in. What Gohan hears before his consciousness slips away is his father screaming " _GOHAN NOOOOOOO!"_

Everything settles as the Z-fighters gets up and scan the area.

"Gohan did it" said Piccolo "Cells energy has completely vanished."

Krillin looks around and says "Speaking of Gohan where is he?"

Vegeta comes down and says "I saw a hole open up and swallow Gohan in."

"WHAT?!" the Z-fighters exclaimed.

Then all of them hear Goku's voice in their head " _Vegeta is right I don't know how it happened but we need to find Gohan and bring him back."_

"Where can Gohan be?" asked Tien, as he helped Trunks up after giving him a senzu bean.

"As far as I know, he could have been sent to another planet or another dimension." said Piccolo.

 _"Then we need to gather the dragon balls to find out where he is, I'll stay with King Kai and see if he can track Gohan"_ said Goku.

"That sounds good Goku." Said Yamcha, "Come on guys let's go find the dragon balls and bring Gohan back!"

Everyone starts taking off for the lookout, Piccolo looks back and thinks _Gohan…. take care of yourself, we'll have you back here in no time._

 **Earthland, X791**

Fairy Tail was celebrating the Tenrou team coming back after being gone for 7 years.

"It feels good to be back home huh Happy?" Natsu asked his blue furred friend.

"Aye sir!" said the blue cat happily.

"Hey! Keep it down flame brain I'm trying to relax!" said an annoyed Gray.

"YOU WANT TO GO ICE PRINCESS?!" Yelled Natsu with fire in his eyes.

"LET'S GO YOU USELESS FURNACE, I'LL POUND YOU TO THE FLOOR FOR SURE!" yells Gray getting in attack position.

"It's just like they never left." Macao said smiling.

"I've actually missed this." Wakaba tells Macao.

"Oh my!" Mirajane said, "Looks they are at it again."

"Someone calm them down, I'm trying to enjoy my drink." An annoyed Cana said as she was about to attack a barrel.

"YOU'RE DRINKING THAT MUCH?" exclaimed Wakaba and Macao as Mirajane had a bead of sweat come down due to their surprise.

Just as Natsu and Gray were about to begin a voice rang out and said,

"NATSU! GRAY! Cease this at once!"

Both Natsu and Gray are sweating bullets as they turned to see an armor clad redhead approaching them.

"We just arrived and already you want to destroy the guild, you know that is against the rules." The redhead said with a menacing glare.

"WE'RE SORRY ERZA!" Natsu and Gray yelled, quickly scrambling back to their seats.

"Well then let's continue celebrating." Erza said with a smile on her face.

"Aye sir! Bring more fish." Happy said with a fish in his hand.

As the guild was celebrating Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were heading to the guild to join their guild mates.

"It feels good putting on a fresh change of clothes," Lucy said stretching as she walked.

"Well you had to since your landlady threw out your clothes." An amused Carla said.

"Don't remind me." Lucy said with waterfalls streaming from her eyes. Wendy chuckled at the exchange between the two.

"Ah we are here." Wendy said as they were approaching the building.

"It's saddening to think that the guild was forced to move to this building." Lucy remarked, stopping to look at the guildhall. "Well everyone is waiting for us, so let's head inside."

As soon as the trio stepped into the property, they stopped and looked up as they saw a wormhole open up above them.

"What's going on!?" Lucy said nervously.

"I don't know, but look something is coming out of it!" Wendy said trying to make out the object.

The wormhole closed as the object crashed onto the ground making a small smoking crater. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla cautiously approached the crater, as the door to the guild house opened up; the whole guild came outside to see what the commotion was. Makarov, who spotted Lucy and Wendy and ran up to them, led the crowd towards them and said, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, Master we're okay….but what was that?" Lucy responded. Makarov noticed Wendy looking shocked so he turned to where she was looking as the guild also turned in the same direction. Everyone shared Wendy's shock as they noticed what was in the crater: A black haired boy who looked worse for wear was laying there.

 _What kind of being would do this to a child?_ Thought Makarov _He looks like he came out of a battle._

Makarov acted quickly. "Hurry!" he said, "We must get him a bed NOW! Wendy come with us we will need your healing magic."

"Yes Master." Wendy said as the some guild members quickly picked up the boy and rushed him in the guild house.

 **Two hours later…**

Makarov steps in the room the boy is sleeping in and sees Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane keeping an eye on him.

"How is the boy doing?" Makarov asked Wendy.

"He is doing fine now Master, but it's weird…" Wendy said with curiosity.

"What do you mean Wendy?" asked Mirajane, Makarov was also interested in what Wendy had to say.

"Well…." Wendy started "His injuries were very serious; it should have taken longer than what I took to heal him."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Makarov with some concern.

"He seems to heal faster than anyone I have ever seen." Wendy stated, "I don't' see how it's possible."

"So it looks like we have someone special among us." Makarov said, "We will let him rest, when he wakes maybe he can tell us his story."

During the whole conversation, Carla was just staring at the boy with interest _Wendy is right_ she thought, _no regular human can heal like he did._ Just as she finished that thought, Carla started to see a premonition _What is this…it's the boy but he looks ready to fight but who is he fighting against?_ All Carla made out of the opponent is that he had teal skin and orange hair…

"Carla are you ok?" asked a worried Wendy.

"I'm fine." Carla said snapping out of her trance "Just spaced out a bit that is all."

"Ok that's good to hear." Wendy said feeling relieved.

"Wendy why don't you go relax with the others while I stay here and look over the boy." Mirajane said "He is in good hands."

Smiling Wendy excused herself out to join the others with Carla and Makarov behind her. The guild has been quieter than usual since the arrival of the stranger. Wendy approached the table where team Natsu was and upon seeing Wendy, she was happily greeted by the gang.

"Hey Wendy how did it go?" asked Lucy

"It actually went pretty well; he will be up in no time." Wendy said happily.

"That's a relief those injuries looked so serious." Lucy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It makes you wonder what he has been through." Erza said "He looks way too young to look like that."

"He is probably tough to survive something like that." Natsu said, "When he wakes up I'm challenging him to a fight."

"You know you have a one track brain you know that?" Gray said.

"You're one to talk, you stripper!" Natsu retorted. Gray looked down and got wide eyed as he saw that he was in his boxers, and quickly ran to get his clothes back.

The rest of the group were laughing at the antics of Natsu and Grey, and enjoyed the rest of the day and eventually everyone went home for the night.

 **Hours later…**

Gohan was struggling to sleep as he started to dream about his fight with Cell, and got to the moment where Cell was about to self-destruct and he lost all hope. Then he saw his father appear before him looking at him with a smile saying _Gohan take care of your mother for me. Dad wait! What are you doing?!_ Gohan said. _Tell your mother I had to do this, goodbye my son_ Goku said and disappeared with Cell. _DAD! COME BACK!_ Gohan yelled with tears in his eyes.

Gohan sits up sweating profusely as woke up from his dream. He starts looking around and notices that he laying on a bed in a room that does not recognize. The sun shining through the window. _Where am I?_ Gohan thought _This doesn't look like anyplace I've ever seen before._ He was about get off the bed when he noticed the door opened and a white haired maiden walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh you're awake!" The maiden said with a smile "You gave us quite a scare when you fell from the sky."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well apparently a hole opened up in the sky and you fell through, and you were extremely injured when we got to you." The maiden said.

Gohan hadn't noticed that he was healed and looked at his left arm and saw that he can move it.

"Who healed me?" he asked

"Wendy did, she used her healing magic to make you good as new." She said

"Oh…well I should give her my thanks." He tells her with a smile.

"She will be glad to hear it. By the way my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira." Mira says happily.

"Nice to meet you Mira my name is Gohan." Gohan said as he got on his feet and gave her a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you as well Gohan." Mira said, "I know this may be too sudden but may I ask a question?"

"Sure Mira ask away." Gohan replied.

"Why were you injured like that?" she asked in a serious tone, Gohan noticed her anger was increasing a bit as she kept talking. "Who would do something like this?"

Gohan started having flashbacks about his fight with Cell. He was about to answer Mira when his stomach gave a very loud growl, to at that point he sheepishly scratched the back of his head blushing slightly at the sound.

Mira gave a slight giggle as she said, "The answers can wait go ahead and eat up." Pointing at the tray of food.

Gohan looked at the tray and started to eat. He ate all the food in in no time, but he didn't get full but it would be enough for now.

"Wow that was good Mira, you are a good cook." Gohan beamed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Gohan, by the way would you like to meet the rest of the guild?" Mira asked.

"Guild?" Gohan asked with a quizzical look on his face. "What is a guild?"

"That's right you're not from here aren't you Gohan?" asked Mira.

"No I'm not, even though it looks like my planet, this place looks different." Gohan replied.

"Planet? You're not from Earthland?" The barmaid asked with a confused look.

"So that's what this this planet is called…mine is just called earth." Gohan said, "So the wormhole must have sent me to another planet or an alternate universe."

Mira was about to respond when another figure came in the room. Gohan saw a short elderly man approach him.

"So you are on your feet. How are you feeling my boy?" asked Makarov

"I'm feeling good as new sir." Gohan said. "Mira was telling me it was thanks to Wendy."

"I'm glad to hear it… I realize I did not introduce myself my name is Makarov master of the Fairy Tail guild. What is your name?" Makarov asked the boy.

"My name is Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Gohan said as he bowed to the master.

Makarov gave a slight chuckle looks at Mirajane and tells her "Looks like some people in the guild can learn from Gohan."

"I know exactly of who you are talking about." said Mirajane smiling.

Makarov now looked serious when he turned back to Gohan "Gohan I would like to know why you came to this world injured like that."

Gohan sat on the bed, and started telling his story. Both Makarov and Mirajane were astounded as Gohan described the opponents he faced in his home world. When he was done, he saw that Makarov and Mira's faces had a look of disbelief on their faces.

 _Is he even human?_ Both of them thought.

 **Thanks for reading. I am still in the process of planning this story out and see how to fit Gohan in the arcs and a special maybe. I may change the teams for the next arcs, so if you have suggestions for what teams you may have let me know and of course, I am not forgetting the ships. So send me a PM with your suggestions or questions. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fairies Test of Strength

**Fairy Tail Infirmary**

"So that's how we are here." said Gohan finishing his story.

Makarov and Mira took some seconds to process all that Gohan told them.

"It's incredible that you are stronger than these beings you described." started Makarov. "You must have incredible magic to take them on."

"Magic? I don't use magic, I use Ki." Gohan said.

"What is Ki? And what do you use it for?" asked Mira curiously.

"Ki is energy is that is inside you, if properly controlled you can harness it for different purposes. Let me show you." Gohan explained as he made an orb of Ki at his hand.

"That's amazing!" Makarov and Mira said in admiration. Gohan grinned as he allowed the orb to disappear.

"Gohan there is one concern I must bring up." Makarov said.

"What would that be?" asked Gohan.

"I can tell you are holding a lot of your power back, you may become a target of dark guilds if they to witness your full power." Makarov said.

"I can adjust my power accordingly to who I'm facing, so there will be no worries." Gohan said.

"Well that's good to know." Makarov said relieved. "That being however, I would like to see your abilities in action. So, how about a challenge?"

Gohan looks at Makarov with fire in his eyes and says "Sure, who do you have in mind?"

"I'm wondering about that too, Master." Mirajane said

Makarov gave a slight chuckle. "You will see soon enough but for now let's get you introduced to the guild Gohan. Everyone is waiting to meet you, and they will probably have questions for you too."

"Sure I can't wait." Gohan said smiling.

 **Fairy Tail Main Hall**

"Alright everyone, I know you have been waiting for our guest to wake up. Well I would like to introduce Gohan." Makarov said, then turning to Gohan. "Come on out my boy.

Gohan walks to Makarov's side gives a short bow "Hello, nice to meet you."

Suddenly Gohan gets mobbed by the entire guild asking questions or just commenting on his age or other physical features. Gohan didn't know where to start due to him being bombarded.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" a voice yelled. Everyone immediately did with a look of fear on their faces. Gohan was surprised and thought _Wow that person must be strong for everyone to look like that._ He turned to source and saw a redhead in armor with a stern look on her face, Gohan now understood why the guild feared her. _She reminds me of Mom…_ he thought.

"Gohan isn't even settled in yet. We must wait until he is ready then we can get to know him." The redhead said.

Everyone then continues what they were doing, not wanting to upset the redhead who then approaches him.

"Sorry about that Gohan, the guild can be like that so someone's got to keep the order here." The redhead said smiling. "My name is Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"I-It's a pleasure meeting you as well." Gohan said nervously, due to fear of upsetting Erza.

"Gohan why don't you get acquainted with the guild while I talk with Erza." Makarov said.

"Sure." Gohan said as he started to first look at the guild. _Everyone is so friendly here_ thought Gohan happily as he thought back a few moments ago.

Gohan then sees a pink haired boy approach him who then starts inspecting him. Gohan just stood there not knowing what to make of it.

"Hey Natsu! We haven't known him for five minutes and you are already freaking him out." Said another voice, Gohan saw a black haired shirtless boy who approached the one called Natsu.

"Well I wanted to see if he was strong Gray!" Natsu said.

"You heard what Erza said let Gohan get settled in first." Gray said.

"You always want to pick a fight Natsu." said a pig tailed blonde, who now turns to Gohan and says "Sorry about that. Anyway my name is Lucy…" She points to the pink haired boy "That's Natsu…" then she points to the shirtless black haired boy "and that's Gray."

"Lucy, don't forget about me." said a flying blue cat.

"Right…" said Lucy "and this is Happy."

"Aye! I'm Happy." Said Happy enthused.

"Then why you had me introduce you if you were going to do that." said Lucy with an annoyed tone.

"Well there's this thing called manners Lucy." Happy said.

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT MANNERS YOU STUPID CAT!" began Lucy angrily. Gohan couldn't help but to be amused by the banter between Happy and Lucy.

"Anyway…" Lucy said turning back to Gohan. "It's good to see that you are doing better, Wendy did a good job of patching you up."

"Yeah, she did." said Gohan smiling "Where is she? I need to thank her for it."

"Looks like she is not here yet, she will probably be here soon." Lucy said.

Gohan then notices a teen with long black hair and a face full of piercings approaches them approaches them, looks at Gohan and says "So this is the kid who fell from the sky."

"Yeah, I'm Gohan." Gohan said introducing himself to the new individual.

"The name's Gajeel kid." Gajeel said. "Looks like Salamander has taken an interest in you."

"Who is Salamander?" asked Gohan, Gajeel points at Natsu who is now busy quarreling with Gray. "Why do you call him Salamander?"

"It's because he is a fire dragon slayer." Lucy explained. Gohan's confusion only increased, Lucy notices this and deduces that Gohan is not familiar with the concept of magic.

"Aren't you a magic user Gohan?" Lucy asked.

Gohan shakes his head and says "No I'm not."

"Well that explains it." Lucy said. She then gives Gohan a crash course on the types of magic there are in Earthland.

"Wow!" said Gohan amazed, "So everybody knows a different kind of magic?"

"Yup, pretty much." Said Lucy smiling, she then in a curious tone asks "What are your abilities Gohan?"

"Well…" Gohan started but was cut off by an approaching Makarov and Erza.

"That's what we will see momentarily." Makarov said, "Gohan, are you ready to face your challenger?"

Natsu overhearing this quickly approaches Makarov and asks him excitedly, "I get to face him?"

Makarov chuckled and says "No Natsu I have someone else in mind." He then looks at Gohan, "Your opponent will be Erza!" to which Erza smiles at the announcement.

The group went wide eyed in shock as they yelled to the elderly man "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Makarov gives a cheeky smile and says "Oh I am very serious."

"That's not fair gramps! I want to fight Gohan and besides I can give him a greater challenge than Erza." said an aggravated Natsu.

"Oh really? When is the last time you gave Erza a challenge?" sneered Gray.

"More than you have ice queen!" retorted Natsu. The two teens butt heads and stare intently at each other, angry sparks flying between their eyes. Then both feel a glare as they turn and see Erza who is giving her signature stare.

"Natsu, Master chose me to fight Gohan." she said in a disciplinary tone. "Are you going against the Master's orders?" The group just stayed nervously silent to avoid Erza's stare. _Remind me not to make her angry._ thought Gohan.

"No I'm okay with that." Natsu said quick bowing in submission, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Natsu continued not wanting to be punished.

"Now that issue has settled…" Erza began looking at Gohan with a determined look, "Are you ready Gohan?"

Gohan looks with Erza with fire in his eyes and says with a smile, "Yeah, let's do it."

Makarov smiles at Gohan's determination while the rest of the group looked at demi-saiyan with a look of disbelief, _Is this kid crazy?! Accepting a challenge from Erza_ was the thought going through their heads.

 **A few moments earlier…**

Makarov watches Gohan explore the guild and meet the wizards. Erza turns to Makarov and asks, "What did you need to talk to me about Master?"

"Well this may sound strange, but I want you to spar with Gohan." Makarov said.

Erza was taken by surprise by the request, "Why Gohan?"

"Well, Gohan told us why he came injured and the type of opponent he was fighting." Makarov said with two fingers on his chin. "The way he described his opponent strength… was almost impossible to fathom." He then proceeded to tell a summary of Gohan's story to Erza, who listened intently.

"Gohan is that strong?!" Erza exclaimed after Makarov finished telling the tale. "How do we know he is not lying?"

"Gohan looked sincere when he told us this." Mirajane said. "Don't forget he is from another world so we don't know what kind of enemies are out there."

"I suppose your right." Erza said understanding Mirajane's reasoning. _He is still a child and yet he has fought terrifying enemies._ Erza thought with intensity as she looked at Gohan's direction.

"This is why I want this to happen; as I was talking to him I could tell he was holding back his power." Makarov said surprising the girls with his comment, "We may not get to see his full strength, but I want to see what he is capable of, hence I'm asking you this Erza. Will you do it?"

"It will be a good chance to test myself if he is that strong." Erza said looking back at Makarov. "Alright, I'll do it."

Makarov smiled as he turned to look at Gohan, "I can tell this will be an interesting bout, Mirajane tell everyone to meet us outside I want the guild to see the might of its new potential member."

"I will get right on it." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Alright then, let's tell Gohan who he is facing." Makarov said as he started walking toward Gohan's direction with Erza following suit.

 **Outside Magnolia**

The entire guild met outside of town to prevent any damage to the town as the bout took place. The guild members were murmuring amongst themselves about the fight Makarov chose.

Two bluenettes arrive at the destination; one bluenette has shoulder length hair with a bandanna with a yellow dress. The other bluenette was shorter with her longer blue hair in pigtails with a blue and yellow dress accompanied by the white cat.

"What do you think of this match, Wendy?" the taller bluenette asked.

"I don't know Levy." the shorter bluenette Wendy said, "I find it strange that the Master would request Erza to fight the newcomer who we know nothing about."

"The Master must think that the boy is very strong." The cat said.

"Well we will see soon enough Carla." Levy said, who then spots Lucy and tells Wendy, "There's Lucy, come on Wendy let's join up before the match starts." The two girls hurry to where Lucy was who then spots them and waves.

"Wendy! Carla! Levy! Glad you made it!" said Lucy happily. "Are you two surprised about the Master's choice?"

"Like everyone, yeah we are." Levy said. Wendy and Levy notice Natsu brooding.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Oh he is just mad that he doesn't get to fight Gohan." Lucy said, Natsu upon hearing this just looked at the girls and let out and unsatisfied grunt.

Gray approaches the group with a bluenette with a Russian style hat, who greets the group upon seeing them.

"Juvia is amazed that the entire guild is here." Juvia observed, "Is Gohan as strong as they say?"

"We will soon find out." Gray said, "Look they are ready to start."

Everybody's attention now turns to Erza and Gohan. Who were facing each other waiting for Makarov to give the signal to begin, Gohan was finishing stretching he looks at Erza and thinks _I don't feel a lot of Ki from Erza, but she is still a magic user so I can't let my guard down._

On the other side Erza was feeling slightly nervous, _I don't know what kind of moves Gohan uses for combat, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what kind of magic I use. But that doesn't mean this will be easy, Gohan will be probably wary of what I'm going to do_ thought Erza.

Makarov looks at both of them and says "Are you both ready?" Both Gohan and Erza nod at Makarov.

"Well then…" Makarov starts as he raised his hand and then bringing it down "BEGIN!"

Erza wasted no time as she drew a sword from her magic storage, and charged at Gohan wanting the first strike.

 _She summoned a sword!_ Gohan thought to himself as he started to focus his Ki onto his hand as he waited for Erza's strike.

"Wait! is he is not intending to dodge?" Lucy said suddenly fearing for the demi-saiyans life.

Erza lets out a cry and swings at Gohan. Everyone watching held their breath in anticipation, the blow lands with a CLANG. The crowd and Erza were shocked at what they witnessed: Gohan blocked the strike with just a finger.

Erza steps back and starts reassessing her situation; _He didn't even try to dodge_ she thought as she took a battle stance, _let's see if he can block all of these!_ Erza again charged at Gohan. Gohan prepared himself for what Erza did next.

The battlefield was full of resounding CLANGS as Gohan effortlessly blocked all the blows Erza was throwing at him. Erza ceased her assault, seeing as she couldn't land a blow on him. Erza started to smile as she tells Gohan "Not bad…Not bad at all Gohan. You are quite challenging indeed."

Gohan returns the smile and tells his opponent "You are not bad either Erza, but you are still holding back aren't you."

"I can say the same for you." Erza said. "It's time to go all out then! REQUIP! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Gohan looked in amazement as Erza's armor changed, _so this must be the type of magic she uses, the ability to change weapons and armor_ he thought _._ Gohan notices the swords that are hovering near her; _those swords look bad looks like I have to keep on my toes to avoid those and Erza's strikes_ Gohan thought carefully.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza exclaimed. The swords started to spin around Erza increasing in speed; Gohan readied himself for the incoming attack _here it comes!_ The swords suddenly launched themselves in disc formation; Gohan was ready to dodge until they split in different directions in just a few feet before Gohan. _No way!_ Thought Gohan as he started taking a step back

"There's no way he can dodge that!" Gray said. Makarov observed intently waiting to see what Gohan's next move will be. The swords hit home, _got him!_ Erza thought satisfied with the attack, but her satisfaction turned to surprise as she saw every single sword go through Gohan. The crowds had wide eyes as they saw every sword passed through the boy. Gohan's then started to shimmer and disappear as the swords came back to Erza. _When did he produce an afterimage?_ thought Erza as she started looking around for Gohan.

Makarov who knew that Gohan was a non-magic user thought to himself _such speed! To believe that the boy is this fast to create afterimages he will give Jet a run for his money as the fastest being in the guild._ He then chuckled at the thought.

The crowd at this point also started looking for Gohan furiously. The crowd was asking "Where did he go?" "Do you think he was a ghost?" "There is no way he is a ghost, how did he block those sword strikes then?"

Erza had a bead of sweat running down her face as she still struggled to find Gohan; _where did he go? He couldn't disappear like that!_ Erza thought.

"Looking for someone?" said a voice from the sky. Everyone looked up and the sight made them drop their jaws in sheer amazement. Gohan was hovering in the air chucking in amusement at the sight before him. "HE CAN FLY?!" everybody exclaimed as if they synched their thoughts at the same time.

Erza flies up to her opponent with a look of amazement in her eye she asks "How are you doing that?"

"This? I'm using my Ki to fly." Explained Gohan.

 _Ki huh?_ Thought Erza as she smiled "Well you are full of surprises aren't you?" she said readying herself to attack "Ready to continue?"

Gohan readied himself as well "Yeah let's go."

Erza charged in ready to hit Gohan with both swords, Gohan charged in as well and dodged both strikes, as he did that he saw an opening and hit Erza with a palm strike in her midsection. Erza reeled back from that thinking _That hurt more than it was supposed to…what strength he must possess._ Erza goes in again but this time she sends her sword to flank Gohan as she struck but Gohan used his speed to dodge and saw the swords coming to which he let them chase him. When Gohan got a good distance between him he started to charge Ki on his hands. _Time to get rid of these_ thought Gohan as he sent a volley of Ki shots at the swords which destroyed them.

The crowd was mesmerized by the display Gohan showed. "I wondered what kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked with wonder in her eyes.

"They may look pretty but they look deceiving." Levy said.

"She's right but I can't believe he is giving Erza a hard time" Gray said. Natsu still angry was watching the match with interest now.

Erza did not falter "Let's see how you do against this! Blumenblatt!" she said, a massive amount of swords spawned around Erza. She and her swords then flew at Gohan. Gohan dodged Erza and gave her an elbow to her upper back, which sends her to the ground. _Now to take care of this_ Gohan thought as he flew toward the swords. Using his speed Gohan was a blur as he avoided all the swords and flew even higher, and sent another volley at the swords making it look like rain of light. The sky was full of smoke as Gohan decided to descend to the ground and saw Erza standing with a slight look of frustration on her face. _Gohan's speed is making it impossible to hit him_ Erza thought _It looks like I'm going to have to surpass his speed to defeat him._ Just as Gohan's feet touched the ground Erza exclaimed "REQUIP! Flight Armor!" as a cheetah print armor clad Erza appeared. Gohan curiosity was aroused as he told himself "Another armor? Wonder what this one does?" Just as he finished his sentence Erza appeared in front of him which took Gohan completely by surprise.

 _Her speed increased!_ Thought Gohan as he barely dodged the sword and did a long hop back to give himself room. _Amazing! That armor increases her speed._ thought Gohan with a little excitement as he saw Erza's look of satisfaction on her face as she thought she had Gohan on his toes. Gohan and Erza became blurs as they had a speed match blows by both were sent and blocked as they moved in high speed. Gohan then finds a hole in Erza's defense; he then throws a punch which connects with Erza's midsection again. Erza plants her swords on the ground panting as she thought _Gohan has struck me in the same spot again and it has already immobilized me…to believe that he has that much strength._

Gohan saw this as an opportunity to finish the match, so he got into the stance to prepare the Kamehameha. Erza noticed it and knew she could not dodge it so she decided to block it, stood straight and said "Requip! Adamantine Armor!"

Gohan saw the armor change again and wondered what the armor ability was. Erza then says "This is my ultimate defense armor; it will block your attack that you will throw at me." After she was done the two shield bits came together and a magic circle appeared.

Gohan wasted no time in charging his attack "KA….ME….HA…." an orb of blue energy formed at his hands as Erza braced herself for the attack. "ME…HA!" Gohan yelled as he sent the now formed beam toward Erza. The beam quickly made its way towards the armor clad fairy. Erza was pushed back a bit as the beam hit her shield _what power!_ She thought as she focused everything she had on her shield. Gohan noticed that she was still standing so he decided to put more power into his attack. The stronger wave hit the shield which pushed Erza even farther back. _I don't know how much longer I can last…_ Erza started thinking but before she could finish her thought the armor started to crack. Gohan could feel her state quickly weakening ready to end it when it got too dangerous. _He is putting out the same power as the Jupiter Cannon!_ Erza thought as she flashbacked the time she blocked Phantom's cannon. The armor no longer supporting the attack shattered knocking Erza back. Gohan Immediately feeling the resistance gone diverted the beam to the sky, where he allowed it to detonate. The sky was suddenly filled with a blue light as the fairies sans Gohan covered their eyes to block out the bright light. When the light went away the crowd was shocked to see the damage Gohan's attack caused, there was a trench leading all the way down to where Erza was once standing. Then the attention went to Erza who was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

Gohan immediately took off to see if Erza was all right. "Erza are you ok?" asked a worried Gohan as he got nervous that he overdid the attack.

Erza looks at the concerned teen giving him a smile she says "Yeah I will be fine, this is not the first time I have faced an attack of that magnitude."

Gohan issues a sigh of relief as he says to Erza "That's good to know." Gohan then places his hand on her chest.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed as she wondered what Gohan was doing. Erza felt a warm sensation come over her as she suddenly sat up reenergized.

"What did you do?" Erza asked in wonder.

Gohan stood up gave Erza a cheerful smile and says "I gave you some of my Ki, that way you can get on your feet." Holding his hand out as he finished. Erza takes his hand as Gohan helps her up to her feet, as soon as she gets on her feet they Makarov say "and the winner is Gohan!"

The guild first quiet from the surprise that one of their most powerful members was defeated, then erupted into cheers as they ran to gather around Gohan to again bombard him with questions. Gohan sheepishly scratched his head as he didn't know where to begin.

"I actually have an important question for Gohan." Makarov said as he approached the young teen and everyone else quieted down. "Gohan, I realized that you have no home being from another world… that being said would you like to join Fairy Tail? We would like to be your home away from home until you find your way back."

Gohan didn't think twice to answer "I'll be honored to join your guild." Gohan said happily which caused the Fairies to cheer in response.

"I'm glad to hear it my boy. You will be a perfect fit." Makarov said happily "I suggest we head back to the guild and celebrate the welcoming of our new member." Everyone agreed excitedly and started heading back to the guild.

Gohan started going as well until he heard Makarov call him over. When Gohan approached Makarov, the elder man says "Gohan before you head back let's get you some new clothes."

Gohan looks down at his ruined clothes and says "I completely forgot about that." giving a small laugh when he finished.

Makarov gave a small chuckle as he told the teen to follow him into town. Gohan follows Makarov to a clothing store. Makarov looks at Gohan and says "Take your pick my boy, if you don't like the selection you can ask the clerk for a custom set of clothes."

Gohan upon hearing that went directly to the clerk, who saw Gohan approaching and greeted him saying "Welcome! How may I help you?"

"I was told you can make custom clothing." Gohan said eager to get his clothes made.

"Why of course, what would you like to get made?" The clerk said now eyeing Gohan's clothes. Gohan then proceeds to give details on the clothes he wanted. When Gohan was finished the clerk says "Sounds easy enough, it won't take long." Gohan then waits but staring as the clerk did his work. A few minutes later the clerk comes to Gohan and says "Well I'm finished. Try it on to see if how it fits."

Gohan then goes in to change and a few minutes later comes out and sees himself in the mirror. His clothing modeled after his father's was comfortable and felt very light. Satisfied, Gohan goes to the clerk and says "It's perfect." The clerk smiles and says "I'm glad it is to your standards." Makarov then approaches the clerk and pays.

Gohan and Makarov were walking down to the guild. Makarov had a lingering thought in his mind and tells Gohan "I find it amazing that a human such as you can achieve those levels of strength."

"Well you are half right." Gohan replied which confused Makarov.

"What do you mean by that?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Well my mom is human, but my dad is from another planet. A saiyan to be specific." Gohan replied. Makarov stopped which made Gohan turn around and gave a weak chuckle as he saw Makarov's ghastly expression on his face.

 _First his strength, and now this… what other surprises does he have_ thought Makarov as he regained his composure and tell Gohan "Well it will surprise the guild even more when they find out what you are, be prepared for all the questions they will ask." He laughed as Gohan now had thoughts of how he was going to drown in a sea of questions.

Makarov then says "Well…let us go to the guild, we need to give you a guild mark and it will be rude to keep your guildmates waiting."

Gohan and Makarov saw the guild as they were getting near. Gohan couldn't wait to be with the new friends he made…

 **Well that was a lengthy one…I was hoping to get it done last week but I decided to take my time and make sure I got it right. Thanks for those of you who left feedback! I hope you enjoy the battle I tried to give enough details so you guys can visualized. If you felt that it was missing something let me know I want to know where I can improve.**

 **As for chapters I will try to release every week to week and a half to try to give you guys the best quality chapter I can give you.**

 **Thanks for reading! I look forward to your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gohan's first job

Gohan and Makarov approached the guild and by the sound that came through the doors it sounded like the celebration was in full swing. As soon got to the door Makarov stops Gohan.

"Gohan before you join the celebration, go see Mirajane to get your guild mark." Makarov said.

"Okay." Gohan nodded as he went in to look for Mirajane.

Gohan looked around until he saw the familiar long white hair tending the bar. As Gohan approached the bar he noticed Mirajane talking to a girl with short white hair wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Next to her was a tall guy with spiky white hair wearing what looked to Gohan a school uniform the jacket was dark blue with pants of the same color. Mirajane spots Gohan coming and waves at him.

"Hi Gohan." Mirajane greets "I'm glad you decided to join Fairy Tail. By the way these two are my siblings Lisanna and Elfman."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." Gohan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Lisanna said. "That was an amazing fight you had against Erza."

"Yeah you were incredible, it takes a real man to fight Erza and beat her." said Elfman.

"Uh… Thanks" Gohan said unsure of what Elfman meant by that comment.

"So Gohan you are here to get your guild mark right?" asked Mirajane

"That's right Mister Makarov told me to come see you about that." Gohan said.

"Ok then you can choose your color and the location of the mark." Mirajane said enthused.

Gohan took a little bit of time as he pondered about the guild mark, until he made his choice.

"I'll get it on my right shoulder in blue." Gohan said.

"Ok there you go." Mirajane said applying the mark "Now you are an official member of Fairy Tail."

"All right!" cheered Gohan as he saw the mark on the shoulder. But then his stomach gave a loud growl. Gohan sheepishly laughed at the noise as scratched the back of his head.

"Do you a menu around?" asked a hungry Gohan.

"Sure here you go." said Mirajane handing Gohan a menu.

Gohan looks at all the items in the menu and notices the prices next to the items which made him realize something.

"I don't have any money…" Gohan began with a slight sadness.

"Don't worry my boy dinner is on the house, and you can lodge here for tonight." Makarov said making Gohan turn around.

"Are you sure?" asked a reluctant Gohan

"I'm sure." said Makarov "We will teach you about the jobs tomorrow so you can earn a living."

"Great!" exclaimed Gohan as he turned around ready to order but then stopped.

 _Wait…He doesn't know my eating habits_ thought Gohan with an awkward bead of sweat going down the back of his head. _Mister Makarov is going to regret giving me that offer._

"Well Gohan what will you have?" asked the barmaid.

"O-one of everything please." Gohan stammered waiting for the reaction.

Elfman, Lisanna, and Makarov had a look of comedic shock on their faces, except Mirajane who still had a smile on her face.

"Alright, coming right up." Mirajane says then turning to her two siblings. "Elfman, Lisanna can you two help me in the kitchen?"

Like zombies the Strauss siblings followed the older sister to the kitchen never losing the look on their faces as they entered the kitchen. Gohan immediately felt bad knowing he didn't warn them about a saiyan's appetite. Gohan turns around to see Makarov which didn't help the situation. Gohan then saw a string of tears on Makarov's face as he started wobbling away.

"Guild…now broke." The elder man was saying as he wobbled away.

 _Well he will be happy when I start doing jobs_ Gohan thought trying to think positive about the situation.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Carla were sitting in a table discussing the fight that happened earlier.

"That fight was incredible Erza, to believe Gohan is that strong." Lucy commented.

"Yes he is I didn't believe the Master at first when he told me of Gohan's strength." Erza said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The Master told me about the enemies Gohan faced in his world." Erza said.

"For Gohan to be that strong, they must be powerful." Gray said.

"So powerful in fact, they can destroy entire planets with no struggle at all." Erza said.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy exclaimed "It's hard to imagine those kinds of beings exist."

"Well if they do decide to appear here we now have Gohan at our side to take them on." Gray said.

"Well I still want to fight him." Natsu said. "I am stronger than him."

"When that happens and Gohan makes you eat dirt let us know how it went." Gray said mockingly.

"When I defeat Gohan, you're next Gray!" Natsu said.

"I'll make you eat dirt too flame brain." Gray said.

Natsu and Gray butted their heads together and had sparks flying between their eyes, fists clenched ready to brawl. Erza shot them a menacing glare which both of them caught sight of it and almost immediately say down with hands together. Lucy and Wendy giggles at the sight as Erza softened the look on her face.

"Erza I noticed Gohan did something to you. What did he do?" Wendy asked turning her attention to the redhead.

"Well from what he told me…he said that he gave me some energy." Erza said reminiscing to the event.

"By the look of it I thought he was going to do something else." Lucy said.

"There goes Lucy thinking perverted thoughts again." Happy said.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy said now irritated by what the exceed said but then turned to Erza with a question "When Gohan did that Erza, how did it feel?"

"It actually felt nice." Erza said with a small smile "I felt reinvigorated after my magic power was exhausted blocking Gohan's attack."

"Well he did owe you that after an attack like that." Carla said.

The group then turned their attention to the door as they saw a blonde hair man with headphones come in the guild accompanied by a brunette haired woman with glasses, a green haired man, and a man in a striped hood.

"What is going on here? What are we celebrating this time?" asked the blonde man.

"We are celebrating the new member of our guild, Laxus." Erza said.

"Oh really? Who is this new member?" Laxus asked.

"He is over there by the bar." Gray said pointing at the teen dressed in orange and blue.

"He is so young. Does he know any magic?" the brunette asked.

"No he doesn't, he uses something called Ki Evergreen" Erza said.

"Ki? It doesn't sound very useful." Evergreen said.

"On the contrary, Gohan actually defeated me using it." Erza said. Laxus and his group were wide eyed in shock when Erza said this.

"Someone that young… defeated you? You must be joking." The green haired individual said.

"I agree with Freed there is nobody outside this guild stronger than you Erza. The hooded one said.

Laxus turned and stared at Gohan while the conversation took place.

"Well Bickslow, we will have to find out ourselves if this is true." Laxus said.

"Well we are behind you if you…whoa who ordered all that food." Freed said. Both groups turned around as they noticed the Strauss siblings each bring a cartload of food.

Mirajane approaches Gohan with a cart full of food and starts placing plates on the bar.

"Well Gohan your meal is ready." The barmaid said smiling.

Lucy approached the bar as she looked at all the food being served.

"Mira, who is this food for?" Lucy asked.

"It's for Gohan." Mirajane replied.

Lucy had a quizzical look on her face as she was still expecting more names. Then she looks at Gohan thinking _there is no way he can eat all of that._

"Well let's start." Gohan said hungrily.

Lucy and the Strauss siblings couldn't help but to stare in amazement and horror as Gohan spent a few seconds on each plate as ate them clean and went to the next one.

"And I thought Natsu ate a lot." Lucy said still in horror.

"Well I got to give it to him though; he is a lot cleaner than Natsu." Mirajane said letting out a little giggle.

"This is how a real man should eat." Elman said now studying Gohan with interest.

"I feel sorry for the cooks who will have to prepare his meals." Lisanna said with a hand to a bowed head.

"I wonder if he drinks as much as he eats." A female voice rang out. Lucy and Mirajane look up and see a brunette in a bikini top with a tankard of booze.

"Well Cana he is too young to find that out." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"There is no good time like the present to start." Cana said laughing. Lucy just gave a little face palm, _maybe you just had a little too much to drink_ she thought. Then Lucy noticed more guild members crowding around the bar looking at Gohan as the tower of dishes grew.

"Is this guy some kind of bottomless pit?" a member said.

"It looks like it. I have never seen food being eaten like that before." Another member said.

"Did he just eat a plate?" another member asked.

 _This is one weird kid_ Laxus thought as he saw what was going on.

Eventually Gohan finishes leaving towers of dishes on the bar. He leans back slightly rubbing his stomach.

"That was some really good food Mira." Gohan said satisfied.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mirajane said happily.

Gohan returned the smile, but then felt as if someone was watching him. He turns around and sees his fellow guild mates staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"Nothing really, it's just that we've seen our share of strange of this guild and you set new standards to that." Lucy said. "But it's something that we welcome so you're fine."

Gohan beamed at the statement, _I am really going to enjoy my time here_ he thought.

"Well Mister Makarov said this is a celebration isn't it, so let's celebrate!" Gohan said causing the guild members to start cheering as the guild house became full of noise again.

Gohan still had thoughts of his friends back home, _hopefully they find a way to bring me home or Fairy Tail can find another way_ he thought as he put those thoughts at the back of his head and went to join the others in the festivities.

 **Earth: Kami's lookout (or Dende's at this point)**

The Z-Fighters had gathered with the dragonballs ready to summon Shenron.

"Do you really think we can bring Gohan back with the dragonballs?" Dende asked.

"We will find out soon enough." Piccolo said.

The dragonballs started to emit a bright light as a figure of a dragon appeared before them.

"I am the eternal dragon, tell me your wish and I shall grant it." The green dragon said.

"Shenron we wish you will bring Cell's victims back to life." Dende said.

"It shall be done." Shenron said his eyes glowing red. "What is your next wish?"

"We wish Gohan to be back here on Earth." Dende said.

"It shall be done." Shenron said as his eyes glowing yet again. Everyone waited in anticipation for the result but felt dismay as his eyes dimmed.

"I cannot grant this wish." Shenron said.

"Why what is wrong?" Krillin asked.

"The one called Gohan is nowhere to be found." Shenron said.

"How is that possible?" Yamcha asked.

"We saw Gohan get sucked through a hole so he should be on another planet right?" Tien said.

"Shenron can you explain that." Piccolo said.

"Is that your wish?" Shenron asked.

"Wait what about Goku? Are we bringing him back" Trunks asked.

"You guys don't have to worry about me I rather stay here." A voice rang in their heads.

"Goku are you sure you want to stay in otherworld?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, besides all this began because of me so I would rather stay dead than have other people threaten the peace." Goku said "Besides once Gohan gets back you guys will be fine without me."

"Alright then it's settled" Piccolo said now facing the dragon "Shenron that will be our wish to know what happened."

"Very well… this hole you have mentioned must have sent the one called Gohan to an alternate universe. That is why I could not sense him." Shenron said.

"Is there any way to bring him back from that universe?" Trunks asked.

"No it is beyond my power, my power is only limited to this universe. Is your wish satisfied?" The dragon asked.

Everyone just looked at each other not liking what they heard.

"Yes that will be all." Piccolo said.

"Farewell." Shenron said as he disappeared and the dragonballs scattered throughout the world.

"So what shall we do now?" asked a worried Dende.

"We should still try to find a way to get Gohan back." Krillin said.

"That will be hard to do you heard from Shenron even he can't travel to other universes." Yamcha said.

"We will still find a way maybe Bulma knows how to do that." Tien said.

"Unless Gohan finds a way back…wherever he is." Piccolo said.

"Well that's unfortunate for him." said another voice which made everyone turn around to see the source.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"Well with Gohan not here that makes me the strongest fighter in the universe." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"That may be true but you will be no match if another enemy with Cell's power level appears." Piccolo said.

"Well that will change won't it? I will surpass Kakerot's child and reclaim my place as the strongest fighter." Vegeta said determined.

"Well whatever. Let's go see what Bulma knows about this." Piccolo said.

"I'll ask around here in otherworld and see what I can get." Goku said.

"Alright then let's go." Krillin said as all the Z-fighters except Vegeta took off to Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta are you not going with them." Dende asked.

"No like I said I need to train. Besides it looks like they have it handled." Vegeta said as he started to take off. _I will not let that half breed child be stronger than me. Then Kakerot decides not to come back denying me my chance to defeat him. I will not let this stand._ Vegeta thought to himself as he flew in a different direction.

 **Earthland: Fairy Tail**

The next day, Gohan was waiting for Makarov as he thought about how much fun he had yesterday. He remembers how he had been introduced to Cana and eventually avoids her due to the fact that she kept putting tankards in his hand. Gohan just kept laughing at the thought as he also remembers being introduced to Laxus, the thunder god tribe, Levy and many others. But then his thoughts ended abruptly when he saw Makarov approach.

"Good morning Mister Makarov." greeted Gohan.

"Good morning Gohan, are you ready to learn about requests?" Makarov asked.

"Of course." Gohan said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit." Makarov said smiling at the teen's eagerness "Follow me."

Gohan then follows Makarov to the request board and Gohan notices all the requests that are on it.

"So here you have all your regular requests, they vary in job types and rewards. Harder requests earn better rewards, and easier rewards earn fewer rewards. There are very difficult ones that will result in death if you make a mistake, but we will get to those another day. For I want you to choose one and come show it to me. I will be by the bar whenever you are ready" Makarov said then turned and walked to where Mirajane was tending bar.

Gohan was looking over requests trying to decide what to grab. He then hears someone approach, turns and sees Lucy.

"Alright, let's see what is up for today." Lucy says then she catches Gohan in the corner of her eye. "Hi Gohan, what are you up to."

"I'm choosing my first job request." Gohan replies.

"Well if that's the case why don't we do one together. Requests are easier with a team." Lucy said. _If I do requests with Gohan I'll barely have to lift a finger_ she thought cheerfully to herself.

Gohan notices a request, grabs it and shows it to Lucy.

"How about this one? It says we have to take down a gang of bandits." Gohan said.

"Sounds good! Let's do it." Lucy said giving a thumbs up.

"Mister Makarov told me to see him when I have one picked out." Gohan said.

"Okay I'll wait for you outside the guild hall." Lucy said.

"See you out there." Gohan said as he walked to Makarov and showed him the request.

"Ah so you are doing this huh? Well this will be easy to do by yourself." Makarov said.

"Well Lucy said she will come with me." Gohan said.

"That's good. I was going to recommend to have someone go with you since you don't know your way around, but it looks like you are prepared." Makarov said.

"Ok I'll be heading out now." Gohan said very eagerly.

"Alright my boy, take care." Makarov said.

Gohan walked to the exit and saw Lucy approach.

"Are you ready then Gohan?" Lucy asked.

"Yup let's head out." Gohan said.

"Well before we do let me see the request." Lucy said "Well It looks like this town will take us a day to get there, since we have to take a train."

"Wouldn't it be faster if I flew us there?" Gohan asked.

"Can you fly that far? Even Happy can't last with his flying magic. I don't want you to get tired." Lucy said showing some concern.

"I'll be fine; this is something I'm used to." Gohan said with a smile.

"If you say so…" Lucy said with a slight nervousness in her voice.

Gohan then grabs Lucy by her waist and starts to climb. Lucy not used to the height Gohan was climbing gives a little scream and wraps her arms around Gohan's neck but didn't pay attention on how tightly she was holding.

"Hey Lucy, you're starting to strangle me." Gohan said.

"S-s-s-sorry I just don't want to fall to my death." Lucy said with nervous sweat dripping across her face loosening her death grip on Gohan.

"So where is the town at?" asked Gohan.

"It should be to the northeast, once we see the train line just follow it and I'll tell you what town it is." Lucy said.

"Okay, hang on." Gohan said as he started to fly at full speed which prompted another scream from Lucy who had tears of fright on her face. Gohan was laughing at the sight.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Gohan says with a beaming smile.

"I don't think I ever will." Lucy replied.

It didn't take the duo long until they arrived at the town. Gohan lands right outside the town since he realized that people are not used to seeing people fly under their own power like back home.

"Okay we are here. So who do we have to see?" Gohan asked

"Well we have to see the mayor to give us info" Lucy said.

Gohan and Lucy walk around the town and notice that there is not a lot of people.

"This kind of feels like a ghost town." Lucy said.

"I know it's as if the people are living in fear." Gohan said noticing curtains closing as they walked by.

They eventually get to the town hall, in which they go up to the door and knock.

 **Sometime later…**

Lucy and Gohan after being briefed on the location of the bandits, headed to their location which was in a cave in the forest outside of town.

"So those bandits are the reason the townspeople won't come out of their homes." Lucy said. "They are too fearful to roam the streets."

"When we deal with them they will no longer be a problem to these people." Gohan said with determination, but then started to wonder about Lucy's abilities.

"What's wrong Gohan? Something on your mind?" asked Lucy.

"Well I was wondering on what kind of magic you possess." Gohan said.

"I am a celestial wizard so I use celestial spirits to help me out on battles." Lucy explained and then shows her keychain. "I use these keys to open their gates."

Gohan examines the keys and notices the symbols on the golden keys.

"Are these based on constellations?" Gohan asked.

"Yes they are. Each of them has abilities that can help me out in different scenarios. Of course there's the contract that specifies those situations." Lucy said.

"Wow." Gohan said in admiration. "Can you show me one?"

"Sure." Lucy says pulling a silver key "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikola!"

There was a bright light, as it faded away Gohan saw a small shaking white being

"Pui Pui." said the celestial spirit with its arm raised.

"This is Plue." Lucy said pointing at the celestial spirit.

"What abilities does Plue have?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well… this one in particular doesn't have abilities. Plue is more of a novelty spirit." Lucy said.

"He's actually cute." Gohan said.

"Pui Pui" Plue said as if responding to Gohan's compliment.

Lucy then swipes the key and Plue disappears.

"So, shall we keep going? We have a job to finish" Lucy said.

"That's right let's head out then." Gohan said, but then Gohan senses something nearby and gets in a battle stance which causes whatever was hiding to scurry away.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Someone was just there." Gohan said now relaxing from his stance "It must be a lookout those bandits sent out. We have to be on our guard from here on out."

Eventually both reach the location, which the entrance had thick bushes going in a circle which made a small clearing. Gohan stops Lucy a bit before the clearing sensing multiple Ki signatures.

"Wait Lucy, the bandits have set an ambush for us." Gohan said.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"I can sense their Ki surrounding this place. They are just waiting for us to arrive at the clearing to strike." Gohan said.

"So what should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Well they no longer have the element of surprise. So how about we surprise them." Gohan asked. "I say one of your spirits can work with me in surprising them, there's a good number of them hiding so who will you have in mind?"

"Well actually I do have somebody in mind." Lucy said pulling a golden key. "Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"

Gohan now saw a humanoid bull stand before him. Who then looks at him at first and then turns to Lucy.

"It's always nice to see you Lucy and especially your nice body!" The celestial spirit said with hearts in his eyes going up and down Lucy's body.

Gohan upon seeing this instantly got reminded of one person he knew who acted like that.

 _Hello pretty young thing how would you like to live with me at kame house_ said the image ofMaster Roshi popping up in Gohan's mind.

"Yup just like him alright." Gohan said to himself amused.

"Taurus if you are done I want you to work with Gohan to surprise the bandits." Lucy said then turns to Gohan. "So what is next Gohan?"

"Well the bandits still need to think that we are still walking into their trap, so Lucy looks like you're…it." Gohan said hoping she would not get mad.

"Well there is no choice is there?" Lucy said with a slight annoyance. "Both of you better act quickly when they come out."

"Don't you worry about it. I'll protect that nice body of yours." Taurus said still looking at Lucy's body.

"Well that is good to know." Lucy said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well if we are ready, Taurus you take the left and I will take the right." Gohan said.

Gohan and Taurus jumped up to the tree line and got into a position so both can get a good view of the clearing. Lucy walked into a clearing, and as predicted the bandits quickly surrounded Lucy with weapons ready. Lucy noticed a figure come out from the cave entrance.

"I hope you enjoy the welcome party I have set up for you." said a male voice. Lucy then sees a stocky man appear but Lucy also noticed a bigger figure come out to light. A massive ape known as a Vulcan came out following the leader. Lucy notices this one is bigger than a regular Vulcan due to her experience with Macao.

"I was told there was boy with you but no matter he shall be dealt with shortly." The leader said. "After we deal with you we will pay a visit to the townspeople."

"Well Fairy Tail is here to prevent that." Lucy said. That caused the bandits to start laughing.

"You're from Fairy Tail?" the leader said with a laugh "They sent a weak guild to take us out. That isn't going to happen. Take her out."

The leader motioned his men to attack. The bandits raised their arms and started to advance. Taurus and Gohan decided to spring out of their hiding spots and attack from above. Taurus brought his axe down taking out some of the bandits. Gohan came down with a kick to the ground taking out another group.

"So you think that will help you win? You will have to do better than that now that my Vulcan will get involved now." The leader said.

"Miss Lucy let me deal with him." Taurus said as he started to charge towards the Vulcan.

"Well I can't stand around and do nothing." Lucy said grabbing her Fleuve D'etoiles. But Lucy noticed she could not activate the magical whip as much as she tried.

"What is going on?" Lucy said as she kept trying to activate the magic in the whip, not noticing the group of bandits approaching.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Gohan said as he rushed in and quickly knocked out the bandits.

"Thanks Gohan!" Lucy said, she then sees another bandit and gets a running start.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy yells out as she gave a straight kick to the bandits head. The bandit fell to the ground groaning, which Lucy gave a look of satisfaction. Gohan wide eyed at the event he just witnessed, quickly regained his focus and easily took on the rest of the group.

Taurus was struggling with the Vulcan, despite its size the creature was very agile making it hard for Taurus to get a strike in. The Vulcan had a smile in its face as it was dodging every single blow from Taurus' axe.

"Cow man is too slow to catch me." The Vulcan said. "Once I'm done with you I will have you for dinner."

Taurus immediately pictured himself on a silver platter with an apple in his mouth. The Vulcan then appeared with fork and knife coming down saying _Delicious_ with a look of absolute hunger in its eyes. Taurus whole body tingled at the unpleasant thought and got into a battle stance.

"That will never happen." Taurus said "Besides I have contract to protect Ms. Lucy's nice body." With hearts again popping up in his eyes as the new thought came in.

Taurus then charged in again swinging his axe, but the Vulcan seeing through this catches the axe. Taurus gave a surprised look as he was thrown against the rock wall then hit the ground. The Vulcan who now had the axe started approaching Taurus with a look of glee in its eyes. Taurus then gets on one knee and sees the Vulcan raising the axe above his head. Taurus then tensed up when the axe came swinging down. Taurus does a side roll to dodge, to which he then runs up to the Vulcan using the axe as a jumping point and uses the momentum to deliver a punch to the Vulcan's face. The punch caused the Vulcan to let go of the axe, and get sent back several feet.

"I believe this is mine." Taurus said grabbing his axe.

The bandit leader now sees that his forces are taken out and his Vulcan is losing against the celestial spirit.

"Looks like I will have to step in." the leader said.

"There is no point in continuing this." Gohan said approaching the leader "just give up, and pay for your crimes."

"As if kid." The leader said with his body starting to gain mass "I learned strength magic from a wandering wizard. I will use this to defeat you and show everyone not to mess with us!"

The leader goes near the opening and pulls a massive slab of rock out of the wall.

"It's been fun but it is now time for us to say goodbye." The leader said to which then he throws the rock at Gohan.

Gohan leaps forward and punches the slab without breaking a sweat, and still used momentum to land on the ground and ran toward the leader. The bandit leader got enraged at the sight and got ready to throw a punch.

"DAMN YOU!" The bandit leader yelled trying to land a hit. Gohan easily sees the punch coming and sidesteps it, and delivers an uppercut to the gut.

"No way…" The bandit leader said before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Gohan you did it!" Lucy said happily running up to the half-saiyan.

"Not bad Gohan" Taurus said. "We make a good team."

"Yeah we do, hopefully if Lucy tags along more often." Gohan said.

"I look forward to it." Taurus said.

"Alright Taurus, thanks for the help." Lucy said swiping the key again. A bright light started to envelop Taurus as he started to disappear.

"For that nice body, I'll always be happy to help." Taurus said causing Lucy to get an awkward look on her face as she waved Taurus goodbye.

"Well shall we go to the authorities to take these guys away?" Gohan said.

"Yeah let's go." Lucy said.

Gohan and Lucy lead the authorities to the bandits, in which all were taken away. After the cleanup Gohan went into the cave and recovered all the stolen items and brought them back to town in which all the residents came out and celebrated the fact that they were no longer attack. The townspeople ended up throwing a small celebration for the two Fairy Tail members. Gohan ended up amazing the people with his massive appetite as he ordered dish after dish. Lucy laughing at the sight as people's horror increased as Gohan kept ordering dish after dish.

Eventually the festivities die down, Lucy and Gohan headed back to Mongolia being seen off by the whole town. Gohan eventually stops and turns to Lucy.

"Should I fly us back to the guild?" Gohan asked.

"Actually let's take the train back you should rest after all that." Lucy said who had enough of that experience for one day.

Gohan just gave a laugh as he and Lucy took the scenic route home.

 **A/N: Sorry this one took a while. I had writers block while writing this so I had to make some of the stuff generic as I did not plan this one out well. So this one might feel a bit subpar for me but it is a lesson learned. Then the writer's block turned into some laziness to be honest and my job also picked up so that also contributed. As I struggled with this one I changed my mind and will have Gohan do one more job before jumping in the GMG arc. Then to add to this my laptop died out on me so the next one will take a while, since I am building a new desktop and getting a few parts at the time. But I have Word on my phone so at least little by little I'll work on it until the desktop is done and I can fully focus on it. I hope you guys enjoy it, don't forget to leave a review and if you haven't already, hit that follow so you will know when the next chapter comes out. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**Hey everyone I know this chapter is way overdue which if you read my last update and I apologize for the delay. Life has been kicking my ass this past month which has left me with very little time to work on this chapter.**

 **Which brings me with this little issue to address to a guest reviewer who left me a say "nasty comment" to whom which I will say to you that that I can't fully devote my time to the story like I wish to. But I have work, which I have been working long hours and majority of my week goes to that and hang out with friends and other stuff. So if my estimated time doesn't work out it doesn't mean that shrewd comments are necessary. (Sorry just needed to make sure if the individual reads this to understand.)**

 **GokuMisticsaiyan547** **brought a concern in which if Gohan will be underpowered in which is a firm no. Gohan will have the full extent of his power; I just need to create situations in which he can use it. As for battles with destruction they will come I just don't want to make one if it is not needed. Hopefully this resolves the issue.**

 **So with that being said here is a preview of what is coming up the next few chapters. I don't know how many chapters this will be but I have a feeling these will be good. Thanks for your patience guys and thanks for reading.**

"Sorry to interrupt but this letter came urgent from the Magic Council." Mirajane said.

"There you go _Fourth_ Master." Makarov said giving a cheeky smile to Macao "Looks like that's for you."

Macao sighs as he grabbed the letter from Mirajane, flips it over and runs his finger on the edge of the seal. A magic projection of an elderly man with a long beard in fitted armor, wearing an ornate black cape, and wielding a serpent headed staff appeared.

"Gran Doma sent this?!" Macao exclaimed. Makarov and Mirajane kept looking at the projection intently to see what the message was since they now had a feeling that I was not good.

"Greetings Fairy Tail." The projection began "I have sent this to give you this urgent mission. We have gathered intel that a cult in the port city of Ortensia has been gathering the energy of the townspeople there."

"This already gives this mission a very dark turn." Makarov said putting two fingers on his chin.

"It is rumored that they somehow managed to gain one of the demon books of Zeref." Gran Doma continued "So we are assuming that is why they are stealing energy from the populace. So, this mission will entail you to visit this town and take down this cult before they summon the demon. We do not know much of this cult since they are good in hiding their operations making this mission very dangerous. We are hoping you can send Gildarts for this since you are still looking for your Tenroujima team. We have sent this to all the Guilds, but we hope you can put a stop this increasing threat as soon as possible due to your location. We must not allow one of Zeref's demons to rise."


	5. Another updateI wish it was chapter 4

**Hello everyone I thought I would pop in and give an update to what is happening to the story. It's coming along slowly as I was not satisfied with the rough draft and still adding more interaction and that is going slowly as I want it to flow organically between Fairy Tail and Gohan. So don't worry the story is not dead. One interaction that I am doing is turning out to be longer than expected but I think it will be worth it when it's done. I also would like to take the opportunity that I will probably reiterate on the chapter. This of course comes from concerns that I would nerf Gohan's power so just to clear this up I will NOT nerf Gohan as I feel it's not necessary to nerf his power at any point. That is why I want to make unique situations where his power is needed. I also want your opinion on something since there is the new Fairy Tail movie coming out, would you guys be interested to read it if I were to make some special movie edition out of it? Let me know. Getting back to the Chapter, the ETA is unknown to me right now, so please be patient as again this is now a slow process compared to what I said in chapter 1. Thanks for reading.**


	6. I'm back!

Hey everybody, it's been a long while. I want to fill you all of you in on what been happening to the new chapter. I have been starting to work on it again since I have stopped writing for a long while. I felt that my thoughts were stagnating as I was writing the chapter, so I started to do a rewrite but then I kept writing less and less until I eventually stopped due to not liking how the chapter was written, and life keeping me busy. Lately I've had some more time on my hands and looked over the original draft and had some ideas and started writing them into the story, and it really got the creative gears started. Reading other fanfics also contributed in my wanting to write again, ending this stagnation that I had. So, I will be working hard to get this done so you guys can continue enjoy this project, and hopefully have this out very soon. Thanks for the support, and reading this story.

P.S. Seeing that the new Fairy Tail movie is out, and I may want to do a movie edition of it when I get the story to the second time skip, and of course after I watch it and see if I can make something out of it.


End file.
